


Into a Fantasy

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Blood and Fire [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Both are youngs Dips have 13 and Bill 16, Dragon Rider!Dipper, Edited: January/03/2018, First Crush, Gen, I love dragons so much, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identifying Marks - Freeform, M/M, New Au, Not the typical dragon you're used to seeing, Platonic Relationships, Writing flight scenes is difficult and too detailed, dragon!bill, kill me, the title is a song by Alexander Rybak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Young inexperienced riders should not take flight classes until they have passed the physical examination.Obviously they have never known Bill Cipher for a long time. It was only a matter of time before Dipper had that proposal of his dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rickdicklicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickdicklicious/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and coming soon new year to all of you who have read my works and this story, also for those who have not yet done so. A gift for LimiCross, especially for having lost their birthday and as a Christmas present. I wanted to give you a drawing but my skills as an artist would offend Picasso himself.
> 
> This is the first part of my next fanfic that I plan to post in March or February next year. That's right, I'm not going to stop writing fanfics about this couple and many others.
> 
> It is also inspired by [this](http://limicross.tumblr.com/post/145789020626/a-little-wip-of-iprincezzinuyoukai-au-featuring) beautiful artwork that LimiCross draws for my AU. Again, thanks for this and have a wonderful Christmas
> 
> See you to the end of this fanfic
> 
> ps: writing flight scenes is hard
> 
> Edited: January/03/2018

Each movement that the 13-year-old boy routinely did every morning was reflected in the mirror – Trying to comb his hair, dressing, hiding his birthmark, and delineating with his fingers the silhouette of the dragon on his left shoulder. The six-legged golden dragon that was imprinted on his skin, showing that he, like his mother, had been born to be Dragon Riders.

Dipper left the mirror and ended up putting on his shirt, hiding the seal.

Today was another day of basic training. Fighting techniques were something that the Riders and Dragons had to learn perfectly. Although Dipper saw this as unnecessary, he was one of the few Riders who could use magic, and as for the Dragons, if someone tried to attack them, they could transform and that could be considered unfair.

Leaving aside the fighting techniques, what Dipper longed to do was fly. Although that experience still couldn’t feel it, he had it very well recorded in his memories. Before the Imperial War, he, Mabel, and Bill used to fly with Maritza, Bill’s mother, and Rachel, their mother. It was a unique feeling and the bond between Dragon and Rider was getting stronger.

Unfortunately, he and Bill hadn’t been able to fly together because none of them had managed to advance their defense lessons. First, because the Dragons are natural aviators, however, when a Rider didn’t have the agility, it was likely to fall from the Dragon’s back. And secondly, it was also because Bill got into trouble with the other Dragons and Riders that the golden dragon was forbidden to fly if he wasn’t under the supervision of the Council.

Surprisingly, Mabel was still asleep, hugging Waddles, her soft little pig, so that Dipper left their room quietly. His sister, despite not having been born with Rider blood, like their mother, or with magic, like their father, she had a great physical ability so she trained with Stan every day. Dipper was happy to see Mabel fighting; _Mabel would have learned to fly if she were a Rider_ , Dipper thought bitterly. With his sister asleep, it would be him and his two Grunkles for breakfast.

When Dipper descended the stairs of the two-story house, and taking a small turn to go to the kitchen, Dipper saw the small family photo on the table that was in a corner. The teenager smiled at the four people sitting in what had been a glorious picnic, laughing and hugging, protecting themselves... And that was in the distant past.

Dipper entered the kitchen, just as he had been waiting, Stan and Ford were ready for another day in Gravity Falls, though Stanley was still in his robe.

“Dipper, boy, good morning.” Stanford Pines greeted his great nephew, the six-fingered old man was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.

“Good morning, Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper sat at his usual place at the table, “Morning, Grunkle Stan.” He greeted the old man in a red robe and slippers, unlike his twin, Stanley Pines never developed magic; However, just like Mabel, he was better where it involved hitting and punching.

“Morning.” Stanley left a plate of hotcakes in front of him, or as he liked to call them, _Stan-cakes_ , since it was likely that a gray hair was found between breakfast. “Today you woke up before Mabel, we may have a storm.”

“Stan!” Dipper protested, Ford’s laughter was heard in the background, “I can be so responsible when I propose it.”

“Of course you can. Why so anxious today?”

“It’s nothing, at all...” Dipper took a sip of coffee.

Stanley frowned, “It’s those lessons, right?” The silent response of his great nephew was all the answer Stan Pines needed. “Listen, Dipper, I’m not an expert in these motivational talks, but if Sixer managed to be a good magician even though at your age he was also a noodle, I know you’ll do the same or better than him.”

Dipper smiled, to be a person who had no knowledge of motivation, Grunkle Stan was the only one who could find the right words at the right time... Except when they had to get him out of jail after making illegal bets.

The kitchen door made a loud noise, to which the Pines men closed their eyes at the annoying sound.

A sixteen-year-old boy entered into the kitchen, dressed in a completely black T-shirt and suit pants, except for a gold scarf with black lines on the neck, black boots, long blond hair that had never been combed before, a gold piercing in his left ear, his golden eyes on the three men and his lips smiled showing a pearly denture as soon as he saw the hotcakes on the table. “Good morning, dear family.” Bill approached them and took a seat, stealing the hotcakes from Dipper’s plate.

“Hey!” Dipper shouted annoyed and had to watch as Bill began eating his Stan-cakes, while Stan handed him a cup of coffee. “I was going to eat those hotcakes for breakfast!”

“I can return it to you at this time.” The blond boy opened his mouth, but Dipper kicked him under the table.

Instead, Stan hit them both in the head with his newspaper, “Not at the table.”

Both teens apologized.

“Crescent, I’m looking forward to learning more about those battle keys. There’s a guy at the bar who wants to test his strength against me.”

Stanford stamped the newspaper on the table so hard that Dipper had to raise his coffee cup. “Stanley!” Ouch, when Great Uncle Ford shouted that way his brother’s full name means there would be problems. “What did I tell you about teaching your special techniques? I’ve enough pressure when Mabel trains with you.” Ford’s gaze drifted to Bill, the blond teen took another hotcake and put it to his mouth, “And you, you’ve obligations as a citizen and as a teenager you _shouldn’t_ be in those places.”

Dipper sighed, “Thanks for the breakfast.” The young Rider said as he lifted his plate with a few crumbs of bread and placed it in the sink, drinking what was left in his coffee cup and leaving it on the side of the plate. “Let’s go, Bill.” Dipper ordered by opening the kitchen door.

“Are you sure you want to go? Sixer’s face is about to explode – ” Bill didn’t finish speaking when Dipper took him by the collar of his shirt.

To be someone who had no strength, Dipper knew what Bill’s weaknesses were.

☽✠☾

Physical training had begun, the younger and inexperienced Riders trained and fought against Riders whose skills were excellent and perfect.

When Dipper turned twelve, the age at which the tattoo appeared on the skin of the Riders, he was frightened and surprised to discover that Bill turned out to be his Dragon; Their mothers besides to be best friends were also Rider and Dragon, so both had to accept that cruel joke of fate. A few months after his birthday Dipper signed up for his training.

“You’re more distracted than usual.” Wendy commented.

Wendy Corduroy was his trainer. She, like him, was a Rider; The redhead wasn’t only his trainer, but also one of his best friends and for which he had recently felt a crush. Wendy’s Dragon was Pyronica, who was Bill’s friend and therefore, she is also his friend.

“It’s nothing...” Maybe it was time to stop lying. “Okay, yes.”

With the serious and worried tone of her young friend, the redhead signaled to the Supervisor that they would take a short break. Wendy put her ax at her side, not all the Riders used magic like Dipper, most used weapons to help them in combat, others preferred to combine both tools.

Wendy coughed, letting Dipper speak.

“It’s frustrating.” Dipper exploded, “I know I’m not very good at this training and I begin to believe that it’s unfair to us. I don’t see the Dragons having problems. At least not physically.”

Wendy listened intently to Dipper’s words, strangely he wasn’t the first Rider to think that way. “I consider the same as you, especially because I doubted that any other war could happen again.” The idea that a new war could approach them made them tremble, they had all lost several loved ones. “And I think what bothered us most is for someone to tell us that with the training we can excel, and then the star students show up.”

A year before his tattoo appeared, Gravity Falls spread the news that Pacifica Northwest, the only daughter of the Dukes Northwest, and Mabel’s former rival, was a Rider. The family of noble blood returned from the Empire with a young dragon named Tad Strange. Dipper and the others had hoped that the Dragon would have been the same as his Rider, but it turned out that Tad was a young man with excellent manners and very well behaved. When both appeared in training, Pacifica had chosen a sword as her weapon. Despite the insistence of the Supervisors to choose something lighter and _royalty_ , she ignored them, and asked to train only with Tad. Everyone was surprised to see the skill with which both fought.

Wendy gave a light tap with her knuckles on Dipper’s forehead. “Just remember that the reward is always worth it.”

Dipper nodded, if he kept training and showed that he was doing well, he could be flying with Bill very soon.

Wendy picked up her ax, swinging it in her hand. “It’s time to retrain.”

This time he had to do it well.

☽✠☾

“So, how was the training?” Bill approached Dipper once it was over.

They both walked home together on their way through the forest to the Shack; Although Bill lived with Pacifier and his wife, the young dragon preferred to be at the Pines house from sunrise to sunset.

Dipper narrowed his eyes with a murderous look, he knew that Bill had been watching everything, since since the golden dragon was forbidden to fly all Bill could do was walk between workouts and be with his group of friends, “I think you know perfectly well how it was.”

Bill put his arm around Dipper’s shoulders, dragging the younger one towards him, “C’mon, Pine Tree, don’t get so sensitive. Everything good takes time.”

Dipper must have seemed really frustrated to have received three different but similar tips.

“It’ll take time to learn how to use your magic to defend yourself and attack others, but Pine Tree, you trust that we’ll overcome everything. We can train ourselves.” Bill suggested whispering near Dipper’s ear.

The male twin shuddered and broke away from Bill, “Are you crazy? Someone could discover us!”

“Do you really believe that everything in life is fair? Look at your family. Sixer is a great magician, but not being a Rider he’ll never know what physical training is for you. Or what about Shooting Star and Crescent?”

Dipper wanted to respond, but he knew Bill was right – _Odiously_ , _Bill_ _was_ _right_. He didn’t find any hateful excuse to get out of this mess with his dragon. “And what were you going to propose? I’m just listening to proposals, I’m not considering taking them so seriously!” Dipper responded quickly to the smile that Bill made every time he had a victory.

“Of course, Pine Tree, whatever helps you.” Bill chuckled, “I know you-re very upset about any progress in your training.” Dipper narrowed his eyes, “Then I propose a little break from all this.”

“And would that be?”

“Flying with me. I know you miss that sensation.” Dipper felt a genuine sincerity in Bill’s voice, “You know that the place of a Dragon and their Rider is not on the earth.”

Dipper seemed very serious in accepting his proposal, “But first the Riders should take certain measures before finally flying with their Dragons.”

“Pine Tree, a Rider already has in his blood the instinct to want to fly, something that a non-Rider can’t teach him.”

Damn it! Bill sounded logically correct, he hated the moments when Bill was so charmingly manipulative. “Would it be just _one_ flight lesson?” Dipper needed to be sure, he didn’t want to fall into one of Bill’s spider webs, despite being a Dragon, he could also be half-Arachne.

“Only _one_ flight lesson.” Bill raised his index finger, “See you at midnight here.” And with that, Bill ran away, surely he had something planned.

Dipper had the feeling that he would regret it. At least Stan wouldn’t have to cook to feed another mouth.

☽✠☾

Dipper waited until Mabel was asleep. Their Great Uncles sent them to bed at ten o’clock at night, although the twins were always kept awake for a couple of hours more.

As soon as Dipper heard Mabel’s dreamy murmurs, the younger twin knew it was time to act. Stan usually takes sleeping pills, though the old man said that the best sleeping pill was the boring soap operas – So most likely his relatives were already sleeping soundly. Even so, Dipper didn’t want to risk going out the front door and having serious problems.

The male twin opened the window that was in the middle of their room and went up to the table. Dipper had a full view of the forest. The closest he had to escape was the pine tree and the totem, Wendy had shown the two how to jump, climb, and descend trees, this shouldn’t be so difficult...

“No. Bad idea.” The distance was too big and the height was huge, there was no way he could do this and leave with all his bones intact. Dipper sighed, although this would be a good opportunity to test his magic.

Looking at the pine that grew near the Shack, his hands began to produce a kind of green glow that surrounded the pine treetop, beginning to extend it to him. The pine began to bend.

Dipper was careful not to break it because the magic would disappear and he didn’t want why the pine tree was chopped off, this time he couldn’t blame Steve, again. Once the tip of the pine tree approached his window, being careful, Dipper climbed the pine tree, keeping the concentration in the manipulation of the pine. If Bill saw him now he could expect all kinds of jokes and puns, and bending it back to the tip of the totem, at least if this worked, he could tell Wendy that it was thanks to her valuable advice.

Arriving at the totem pole wasn’t so difficult after having released the tree, Dipper made sure that the pine tree returned to its original shape. The male twin began to descend through the totem thanks to the prominent heads.

Once on the floor, Dipper wore his blue sweater – Courtesy of the famous future fashion designer, Mabel Pines – And started walking towards the forest to his meeting point with Bill.

Dipper finally arrived at the meeting point and as he expected Bill hadn’t arrived, yet. It was better for his dragon to appear at one time. Dipper heard a creak behind him, whatever it was worth to Bill to be him. Dipper turned around just as Bill came out from behind some bushes.

“Anxious to see me?” Bill asked, smiling slyly.

Dipper snorted, “In your dreams, Cipher.”

Both teens started walking looking for a large area where the trees wouldn’t hinder Bill’s takeoff. The blonde teenager in his dragon form was the same size as a standard room. When a Dragon reached adulthood, their size ranged from a two-story house to the size of a tree; The first time Bill transformed himself when he was ten years old, he was in the Shack and shattered the living room.

After a few minutes of walking, Bill and Dipper came to a clearing in the forest, wide enough so that Bill could transform without problems.

“Well, Bill,” Dipper said, “Do what you have to do.”

Bill had been waiting for that order since Pine Tree accepted his proposal. As soon as Dipper took a step back, Bill didn’t hesitate for a second to transform himself into a dragon.

The cerulean blue fire soon covered the entire body of the blonde teen from head to toe. His bronzed skin lengthened to form golden scales with flashes of light in the form of black spots, his face soon began to be covered by golden scales, his eyes merged to form a single open eye, showing a long, sharp amber pupil, two jaws showed dangerous rows of fangs, in his dragonical body, three pairs of large golden wings extended and three pairs of legs with five sharp claws in each.

No matter how many times Dipper saw a transformation, he always marveled like the first time.

 _Wow Pine Tree_ , Bill’s voice was heard in his mind, the link between a Dragon and a Rider allowed them to communicate in this current state, _I can feel your enthusiasm coming to me like thousands of sweaty spiders._ Oh, and of course, emotions could be shared.

Dipper decided to ignore him, since what his stupid dragon said was true. God, he could feel small puddles of sweat forming between his hands, he hoped that in the future this unpleasant habit would disappear. “I’m supposed to get on top of you, and that’s it? Will you do all the work?” Dipper wasn’t very happy with all this, yet. “Remember that we have never flown together.”

The golden dragon shook his head. _We have flown together many times, our difference is that now we are just the two of us. Come up now, I_ _’_ _ll help you._

Dipper made no attempt to approach his Dragon, always looking in several directions for fear of being discovered and rarely saw the sky.

 _You don_ _’_ _t have to be afraid, I_ _’_ _m feeling it, so don_ _’_ _t you dare to tell me otherwise._ Bill narrowed his eyes at his Rider’s foolish attitude. _I won_ _’_ _t let you fall._

That had an effect on Dipper, the young Rider sighed resignedly and approached the golden dragon. One of the golden wings fell in front of him, Dipper was careful not to hurt Bill, no matter how strong the link with his Dragon was, everyone knew that Dragons are very proud creatures. Besides, it wasn’t the first time he had climbed on a Dragon.

 _Just relax_. Bill said calmly, _We_ _’_ _ll do it together._

Dipper could still feel how those spiders were still walking on his body, but when he heard Bill’s words and his calm tone, some of those spiders began to disappear, his Dragon tried to calm him down. Bill wouldn’t let him fall, Bill would be with him on this.

Bill, feeling the anxiety disappear from his Rider, spread his wings and began to shake them, feeling his six legs stop touching the ground. Dipper had to hold his breath as Bill started to rise, rising above the treetops, and leaving the whole forest below them, Dipper turned his head back, from the distance he could see the lights of the streets of Gravity Falls, illuminating the town and its surroundings.

Now he understood what Bill meant when he said that a Rider and a Dragon didn’t belong to the earth, everything was a thousand times better when both were in the air.

 _And we haven_ _’_ _t started yet._ Bill joked.

Dipper looked at his dragon before knowing what he meant. “F–”

[W](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiVWvrt6jKw)aving his wings harder, Bill began to fly faster and take more height, moving away from the forest and the town and approaching the clouds and the stars in the sky.

Dipper held tightly on Bill’s back, especially when Bill started flying vertically. Dipper felt a little dizzy that made him close his eyes – Then he remembered that Bill wouldn’t let him fall, all he had to do was trust his Dragon. Slowly opening his eyes and closing them suddenly before the strong wind blowing against them, however, what their eyes had managed to capture was that they were getting closer and closer towards the clouds. Dipper felt that something fluffy was gently hitting his face and that Bill had taken a horizontal position again,

 _I think now you need to open those eyes of yours._ Bill said in his head.

Finally, with his eyes open, Dipper was excited by what he was experiencing at that precise moment, they were flying _above_ the clouds! It was as if both were floating in a field of cotton flowers. “Are they as soft as the tales tell?” Dipper asked mockingly, Bill must have known, right? For someone whose head was always in the clouds.

 _The tales say many things Pine Tree_. Bill decided not to give much importance, finally Pine Tree had calmed down and was completely relaxed, he knew it was a good idea – Then another idea came to mind. _Hey Pine Tree_ , Dipper stopped looking at the clouds to observe the dragon, _Re_ _member that attraction that came at the carnival a year ago?_

Dipper’s eyes widened in fear and surprise, and before the Rider could even say a word, Bill regained his speed again.

The Dragon began to make waves, flying above and below the field of clouds. Dipper couldn’t even scream because he didn’t know what he felt, it was a mixture of terror and emotion.

_It’s called adrenaline._

“Stop reading my thoughts!”

_Blame our link._

Although Dipper wanted to get angry at Bill, the emotion called adrenaline kept him distracted from that purpose. Why was it different from when he was in that attraction? Because it was Bill who manipulated all this?

_Don’t analyze it too much, this is to ward off frustration._

It’s true, this is to be able to forget the pressure that the Supervisors of the Imperial Council imposed on them. It was just them two.

Going down and climbing over the cloud field must have bored Bill, since the Dragon came up with another idea that would surely increase the fun. _Now you should grab me._ Bill warned before doing what he had planned. Dipper didn’t doubt the word of his Dragon and held on to Bill’s neck ( _Note to himself: Ask for more advice from Wendy_ )

Bill began to turn on his horizontal axis, all Dipper saw were golden, white, and dark blue spirals. Bill had too much free time to think about all these pirouettes to focus on his own training. Bill stopped moving and Dipper rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the feeling that everything was dancing around him, when he opened them he realized that now all there was was a starry sky, Bill had scattered the clouds with that acrobatics.

“I’m sure the meteorologist had said cloudy night.”

Bill snorted, a double snort. Bill fluttered harder, rising to a great height. Dipper looked down, where the forest and the town were nothing but small bushes and fireflies in the middle of the night.

“Those acrobatics... Is it what you do at night when you fly?” Dipper felt a change of emotion in Bill, he felt heavy and cold.

 _I can_ _’_ _t sleep and flying is the only thing that calms me down._ Bill confessed. _It_ _’_ _s the closest thing I_ _’_ _ve to be able to remember them._

Dipper smiled sadly, “I know”

Dipper had always seen Bill as a rebellious idiot, someone who never cared about the consequences of his actions, but at the same time was like many of the other dragons and children who had been orphaned for years. Someone who unfortunately didn’t have anyone; At least he and Mabel had Stan and Ford, most of their friends even had a father or mother, but Bill was left alone.

 _You_ _’_ _re very emotional,_ _aren_ _’_ _t you_ _?_ Bill noticed, _You must release some stress._

“Wha–?”

Bill’s jaws opened, cerulean sparkles began to form in a single fireball in the middle to then be expelled and leave a path of light in the sky that gradually disappeared.

“Bill!” Dipper cried with concern, “Someone can see us!” It doesn’t matter if a traveler saw the fireball, Gravity Falls is known for not having registered many Dragons and Riders.

 _You worry too much_. Bill minimized the problem, _I_ _’_ _m a little beyond the_ _town_ _limits, nobody suspects that it_ _’_ _s about us._

“In Gravity Falls there aren’t many golden dragons that spew blue fire.”

 _Cerulean_. Bill corrected.

 _Anyway_ , Dipper thought, even so it made him feel a little curious and envious of the freedom Bill always had, or how his Dragon liked to call it _self-confidence_. “Nothing will happen if someone sees us, right?” Dipper saw that the dragon nodded.

Dipper let go of Bill who watched his hands for a few seconds and spread them out on both sides, reciting a spell he once read in Ford’s Journals to try to imitate the Dragon’s fire. His fingers began to shine surrounded by small golden sparks that began to join in the center of each palm, it wasn’t a sphere like the ones that Bill normally creates, it had an irregular shape.

_A little more practice, Pine Tree._

“I only have _one_ year of training.” Dipper replied, “Besides, it’s not like you’re an expert, I’ve known Dragons whose fire are much more powerful.”

Bill snorted, _Just_ _in fairy tales._

Dipper returned his concentration to the golden fire in his hands and moving his hands these spherical-like lights were released from his palm being ejected upwards, Bill twirled in the air for both to see how powerful was the magic created by the young Rider. The spheres exploded and an imitation of a shower of stars was what they witnessed. It was like a golden curtain that fell through the sky and was lost in the air even before it reached a tree.

 _Maybe one day you can create powerful explosions, though not as powerful as my fire._ Bill saw the golden curtain and his trail of cerulean fire, his Rider only used magic to defend himself and never to attack.

“That’s Candy’s job.”

Bill returned his concentration on the flight, gaining height and increasing the distance from the town and the forest, until all Dipper could see were the other cities bordering on Gravity Falls. Dipper wondered if Bill would take more height, maybe they might even get to see the Capital. They were getting farther and farther away, and Dipper felt he could touch the sky and the stars, maybe even get close enough to the moon to accompany it on its astral journey.

 _I saw some workouts, among them I found those of Wendy and Pyronica quite entertaining. Their style of flying is sensational and great._ Of course, not all relationships between Dragons and Riders are the same, a clear example was the difference between him and Bill, Wendy and Pyronica, as well as Pacifica and Tad.

“I understand what you’re trying to do, I won’t do it.” Dipper looked away.

 _What? But it was the coolest thing we saw!_ Bill protested.

“Have you lost your mind? I won’t do that. It’s too dangerous and they practiced.” No matter what’s going to happen, he wasn’t going to stand on Bill’s back.

_You know very well that it’s fun ~_

“You won’t convince me, Cipher.”

 _Oh, of course I will._ If there was something that someone shouldn’t tell Bill Cipher, that’s what he could and couldn’t do. _Consider this, we_ _’_ _re at a considerable height and just in case you fall you_ _’_ _ve seen me and you know how fast I am._ Both jaws formed their own smiles when he felt that Pine Tree was beginning to hesitate to accept.

Dipper cursed Bill internally, although the Dragon already knew it, his Dragon was so damn manipulative and charming, Bill just needed words to get what he wanted. Unless it was a good challenge, that was the second Bill loved in this world. But Bill could be right, they were at an incredible height and if in case he fell off Bill – Dipper didn’t want to think about that – Bill could catch him in a moment and put him to safety. Maybe it was time to take risks. “You’re the damnest dragon I’ve ever known.”

 _Don_ _’_ _t talk so soon_. Bill said excited to succeed in his plan.

Dipper placed his hands on the back of the Dragon, standing up, trying to breathe calmly and hoping that his excessive sweat didn’t want to appear now and make him slip from his foothold; Once he had his legs raised along with the rest of his body, Dipper slid his hands closer to his feet and started to stand up, trying not to wobble and fall when it wasn’t the time.

 _You should go back_ Bill suggested, _Right next to my wings, at least if you fall, you_ _’_ _ll fall on them._

“You don’t know how much support I get from you.” Dipper growled at Bill’s lack of subtlety. His Dragon was the opposite of him, if Bill was a little more attentive, like Tad, the purple-haired Dragon was always so gentlemanly with everyone around him.

Dipper stopped paying attention to his Dragon and once he felt it was safe to be fully standing, the palms of his hands stopped touching the golden scales. His hands reached out to the sides, trying to find a balance. Why did Wendy have to be too cool to create this technique? At least, Bill’s body in the future would be wider and longer and then Dipper would have been _willing_ to accept trying to stand on his back.

Well, he was standing now, still unsure of what he had to do. Dipper slowly placed his right foot in front of him and bowed slowly, this way Wendy had managed to find the balance. “You better make this a good idea.” Dipper said, if his Dragon wanted to completely imitate Pyronica’s act.

_Just trust me._

Dipper felt that when Bill started swinging up and down, Dipper began to look for more balance even moving at the same pace as Bill. Just when his body almost seemed to get used to it, Bill started to move from left to right, doing it slowly so that Dipper had a better balance.

_Is this funny?_

Dipper had a long problem speaking and kept his eyes focused on the flight and his body trying to stay upright, “If we ignore the fact that I can fall... I answer that with a sincere yes.” Although Dipper knew that this was the craziest thing he had ever done, escape in the middle of the night, meeting Bill to fly unsupervised, and surf on his Dragon’s back... So, why didn’t he feel complete? Something was still missing.

The young Rider dragged his foot slightly to the left, visualizing the world below them, although Bill was moving, Dipper thought he had found the missing piece that night.

The gold and scaly body began to rise and fall faster, Dipper realized that it was more difficult to maintain balance, however, the adrenaline regained possession throughout his body and he felt that even his magic could become stronger.

Soon they both met again with a field of clouds, Dragon and Rider looked at each other and seemed to have the same idea.

Bill started dodging some clouds, staggering Dipper tried to keep up with his Dragon. A small cloud was in front of them, Bill raised his back and Dipper felt his feet take off from the body of the Dragon to be suspended for a few moments in the air before falling back on Bill.

“At least you would have told me something, stupid lizard.” Dipper scolded him, he was sure that at some other moment he would have had a mini heart attack, his vital organ throbbed a thousand adrenaline every hour.

_Admit it, that was great._

_I won_ _’_ _t say it out loud_ , Dipper scolded internally though he wanted to repeat it.

 _Look!_ Bill shouted excitedly at other solitary clouds, _Get ready Pine Tree._

Before Dipper could even scream Bill’s name, his Dragon had already accelerated his speed and all Dipper could do was cling to his Dragon.

The clouds dispersed in the sky that the golden dragon saw as a challenge to overcome each one of them.

With their first cloud in front of them, Dipper and Bill prepared to dodge them. Repeating the same thing they did moments before, Bill pushed his spine up, causing Dipper to jump over the cloud, being suspended for a few seconds before falling back on Bill. The Rider cursed that the Dragons’ skin was so hard, later he could hit Bill when he returned to his human form, that wouldn’t hurt the blonde, but it would make the Rider feel better.

Dipper and Bill continued to do the same with the other clouds, becoming easier to handle.

 _Here comes a big one_. Bill warned.

The next cloud was longer, almost as when Dipper and Mabel had joined both beds, and this time Bill would probably use more force to push him over that cloud.

The back of the Dragon rose – As Dipper had calculated – With more force and his body was suspended longer in the sky, however, when he began to descend and was about to fall on Bill, his foot missed a few centimeters and he slipped.

Dipper felt the cold wind hit his face harder than when he was flying, the moment he felt he had fallen he had closed his eyes, but now he needed to open them. His eyes opened slowly, he hoped that this wouldn’t affect him, but having them fully open, he saw that he was still falling to a great height. This will be a painful impact.

A loud flutter was heard near him, Dipper raised his face, his Dragon was already close to him, plummeting just like him, trying to catch him. Dipper moved in the air, trying to stay in a horizontal position instead of the vertical position in which he was falling. And although both were on the same level, being suspended in the air, he felt what it was to fly freely.

The speed at which both fell would be impossible for Dipper to try to speak – _Now I think I understand you much more._

Bill was surprised at the words of his Rider. Dipper heard Bill’s jaws produce a strange sound, something like a laugh. _And you had to fall to know that?_ Bill gave Dipper a light tap on the shoulder with one of his legs, causing the teen to turn on his own axis and make him laugh.

The wings spread again and Dipper felt trapped between Bill’s six legs, the Dragon was careful not to hurt him with his claws and protect him from falling; Bill resumed the flight, and before falling, the Dragon threw himself into a field.

Both, Dragon and Rider, fell on a green field, their impact caused the grass to move abruptly and thousands of fireflies flew, despite the light provided by the moon that night, the yellow and green lights of the fireflies gave a beautiful touch to the landscape. Dipper and Bill laughed, the moment their bodies touched the grass, the Dragon returned to his human form, his two arms continued wrapping the youngest but then both were released and remained face up, their eyes looking at the night sky.

The running water caught the attention of the two, so they both sat in the places where they fell. The running water came from a waterfall that fell into a beautiful lagoon with crystal clear water.

“That was funny.” Dipper once said his lungs began to normalize, his cheeks were too red and he could feel the sweat beginning to creep down his forehead.

“I told you that would be enough.” Bill said proudly, “You should always listen to what I say.”

“Maybe I’ll consider doing it.” His brown eyes watched the lake, in the water the moon, the stars, and the clouds were painted. Who was going to say that the best gift he got was from Bill? They had found a funny flight style, he hoped that Wendy and Pyronica wouldn’t accuse them of plagiarism... “When we’re in the system, I want us to make a trip, all of us.”

“Of course your sister will want Llama and Square to join us.”

“I have no problems with Tad, he’s a good friend, about Pacifica... I’ll talk to Mabel.”

Dipper stood up and stood in front of Bill, reaching out to help the taller one stand up and walk or fly back to Gravity Falls. How many hours were they out?

Bill accepted his Rider’s hand and stood up.

“Bill.” Dipper called and the Dragon stopped, still holding his hand. Bill turned to see his Rider, “Thank you for this.” Dipper said, genuinely happy and with a big smile.

Bill’s golden eyes widened in surprise. Pine Tree looked so cute that he wanted to say something about it, but his throat had suddenly felt dry and his cheeks began to burn. Why? He had never tired of flying... Wait... This _can’t_ be – “What you say, Pine Tree.” Bill let go of Dip– _Pine Tree’s_ hand.

The human nodded and didn’t seem to mind Bill’s strange new attitude, and began to walk, leaving Bill behind, “Maybe we’ll get there before breakfast.”

Bill Cipher was still stunned and static in his place, why had his heart started beating so fast?

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, do I forget to tell you that the one who develops feelings is Bill? I have a slight weakness because it is this silly demon who falls in love with Dipper first before he realizes xD
> 
> Now let's clear up a couple of things.  
> *Riders and Dragons share a similar tattoo.  
> *The kingdom in which Gravity Falls is located is called Brittania. There are more realms I plan to mention but that will be in the sequel.
> 
> For the next year I have two new projects that I plan to publish very soon, one is this Dragons fanfic and the other is about Pirates. I also just published another one-shot called 'The Music of The Night', in case you want to read it.
> 
> If you still have more things you want to ask, I'll gladly respond.
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar, I'm still trying to improve ... Remember, everything is well received.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! or night...
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
